Aurum the Hedgehog
"Hey look at that! I can smash things into a pancake with a giant fist made of gold! Sweet.." About Gender: Male Species: Hedgehog Age: 16 Family Vulkan the Hedgehog: Older brother Chiaro the Hedgehog: Oldest brother Abilities During his imprisonment, Aurum has taken time to practice parkour skills and strengthen his physical forn. As a result, he can be considered the most athletic of his three brothers, with Chiaro being second. He also practices martial arts and takes time in learning how to use a pair of daggers. He's obviously still learning how to use it. Powers Aurum, thanks to genetic engineering, has developed and earned the ability of ferrokinesis, or metal manipulation. He is able to form constructs out of many types of metal, create weapons and defenses out of these types of metal. He is also able to alter his gravitational pull to repel that of the metals in the Earth, allowing himself slight hovering capabilities, though this is all he is able to do. The types of metal Aurum is able to control is Steel, Iron, Gold, Silver, and Molten Metal(Though this must be a melted version of one of the other metals listed previously). Appearance Aurum has dark tan fur that extends to his muzzle and the inside of his ears, he does NOT have any tinges of fuzz on either side of his muzzle, though he shows signs. He has bronze fur that covers his arms and his stomach, as well as everywhere on his form. This fur color fades into a smoky grey on his wrists, ankles, and the tips of his quills. His forehead is adorned by three bangs that form an upside down trident, covering his eyes and going off the right side of his nose. As for his hair, he has four back quills that are tied up, as he prefers to not cut them. His sclera is glossy white, his pupils being black, and his irises being blue. His irises have a tendency to turn a metallic silver when he focuses his powers. Aurum wears a black t-shirt with no extra colorings, and a silver sleeveless vest that he doesn't button up. He also wears a pair of blue jeans with no extra colorings either and a pair of red tennis shoes. Interestingly, it can be noted that the grey on his limbs is actually his original fur color. Personality Being trapped in a lab for so long has given Aurum, a very strong sense of curiosity. This curiosity drives him to learn a great deal about anything that so happens to catch his interest. As well as with this curioity comes a bit of a stubborn attitude. It is not rare to find Aurum butting heads with most anyone he happens to come across, mainly his two brothers (Of which he argues with Vulkan more). History -Will update, hopefully- Berserker A triggered state genetically integrated into his system. Whenever Aurum undergoes a great deal of stress, such as his becoming angry, or coming under a great deal of physical trauma, this form will trigger. In this state much of Aurum's appearance changes, his body turns a vibrant gold. His irises and pupils vanish, with a flat silver circle replacing both of them and the grey fur on his limbs turn bright silver. His quills are also now wild. The clothes are the only thing on his person that remains the same. His personality also changes as well, he goes berserk, attacking the cause of this transformation, as well as anything that attempts to obstruct his assault on the cause. When under this form, he loses all rational sense, and will speak with a much more aggressive tone. He is attempting to gain some control over this state. Many of his abilities are also increased, such as the gravitational limit of his body, allowing him to access what appears to be flight. He is also able to form much greater constructs, and has increased physical strength, speed, and stamina. Trivia Aurum is now no longer an Alternate canon character. This is now the title of Revold the Hedgehog, who will NOT have an article here. For now. Interestingly, Aurum was going to be a bonafide earth manipulator, But his name, and the fact that he and his brothers will have to combat robots, inspired me to give him metal abilities. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neutral